


Like a bad dog

by FrankBlack6



Category: The Turning (2020)
Genre: Attouchements sexuels non consentis, F/M, Grossesse non désirée sous-entendue, Haut-le-cœur, Langage obscène, Orgasmes multiples, Orgasmes subis, Pénétration anale sans consentement sous-entendue, Pénétration vaginale, Rapport sexuel brutal, Rapport sexuel non consenti, Rapport sexuel non protégé, Relation sexuelle contrainte, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankBlack6/pseuds/FrankBlack6
Summary: Kate fait un cauchemar.
Relationships: Miles Fairchild/Kate Mandell
Kudos: 5





	Like a bad dog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like a bad dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567915) by [problematic_pleasures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_pleasures/pseuds/problematic_pleasures). 



> Note liminaire de l'auteur, problematic_pleasures :  
> Je me fais la promesse d'écrire qqch d'heureux mettant en scène ces deux-là (même si c'est au plus un bonheur feint) mais pour le moment voici une fic étiquetée "non-con" (rapport sexuel non-consenti) particulièrement sombre. Bonne lecture !
> 
> Note liminaire du traducteur, FrankBlack6 :  
> Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement problematic_pleasures pour son aimable autorisation de traduire son récit. J'espère que mon humble contribution saura se montrer à la hauteur de son travail. Je vous invite d'ailleurs, si vous êtes bilingue, à aller jeter un œil – et même plus qu'un coup d'œil ! – à la version originale. ;)

Kate ouvre les yeux aussitôt qu'elle entend la porte grincer. Une silhouette élancée et dégingandée se dessine dans l'encadrement. Comme elle s'est assoupie en pleine lecture, sa lampe est restée allumée, et elle peine à y voir le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière. Elle les frottent tandis qu'elle se redresse légèrement, et demande : « Miles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? »

Le jeune homme entre dans la chambre et referme la porte derrière lui. « J'ai fait un cauchemar. »

Sa voix n'est presque qu'un murmure, d'une vulnérabilité qui fait peine à entendre. Bien malgré elle, Kate reste bouche bée, stupéfaite – il s'était jusque là montré sous un jour si méchant, presque cruel pour être honnête. Dans un premier temps, elle envisage de le mettre à la porte ; dans un second temps, de plutôt lui hurler dessus. Mais le garçon a les yeux rivés au sol et elle remarque que ses épaules sont agitées de tremblements. Il correspond exactement au portrait du jeune orphelin effrayé que Kate s'était fait de lui avant de le rencontrer.

Elle pousse un soupir puis tapote de la main la place à côté d'elle dans le lit : « C'est bon, allez, viens. Tu peux rester un peu ici jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux, et ensuite tu retourneras dans ta chambre. »

Les boucles de sa chevelure s'agitent lorsqu'il relève la tête, un sourire à la fois hésitant et heureux aux lèvres. « Sérieux ? »

Elle acquiesce. « Ça craint les cauchemars, je comprends. Viens. » Elle tapote de nouveau le lit et attend qu'il en ait fait le tour et se soit installé sous les couvertures avant d'éteindre enfin la lampe. Elle retire de son oreiller le livre qu'elle avait délaissé et le pose sur sa table de chevet avant de s'allonger à son tour. « Bien installé ?

— Ouais, répond Miles d'une voix frêle. Désolé, je suis vraiment qu'un trouillard.

— Mais non, dit Kate, déjà prise d'un bâillement, tout le monde fait des cauchemars.

— C'est vrai, reprend Miles. Mais n'empêche. »

Elle veut lui répondre, le rassurer et lui expliquer que faire des cauchemars ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de faible, mais elle est trop fatiguée. Malgré le comportement de Miles ces derniers jours, c'est agréable de partager de nouveau son lit avec quelqu'un. Une distance raisonnable les sépare mais sa présence est perceptible, et étonnamment le réconfort de ne pas être seule l'aide bientôt à trouver le sommeil.

*

Elle est réveillée par la sensation d'une main posée sur son bas ventre et par quelque chose de chaud et de dur pressé contre son cul. Elle sursaute et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux jusqu'à ce que ces derniers s'habituent à l'obscurité ambiante. La lumière de la lune se répand dans la chambre mais n'éclaire pas le lit ; elle a vaguement l'impression d'être portée par les flots marins, dérivant sans but au milieu des ténèbres. Elle chasse bien vite cette idée de son esprit.

Elle regarde par-dessus son épaule et aperçoit le visage de Miles, dont les traits sont apaisés et détendus. Il dort profondément et se trouve accolé à elle, pressé tout entier contre son dos. Kate sent son visage s'empourprer lorsqu'elle comprend que ce quelque chose de chaud et de dur qu'elle a sentie est en fait son érection.

« Les ados », maugrée-t-elle à mi-voix pour elle-même. Elle reprend sa posture initiale et passe en revue les solutions qui s'offrent à elle. Elle veut à tout prix éviter de le mettre dans l'embarras. Cette histoire de cauchemar avait déjà entamé la confiance en soi de Miles, et le fait qu'il soit venu chercher du réconfort auprès d'elle lui apparaissait comme un progrès considérable dans leur relation. Pourtant, il faut bien qu'elle se dégage. De temps à autre, un tressaillement agite la main du jeune homme, et celle-ci se rapproche de plus en plus de l'élastique de sa culotte, sous son pantalon de pyjama. Comment la main du garçon assoupi avait fini par se retrouver sous son pull, de cela elle n'est pas certaine.

Elle bouge légèrement, se tortille pour essayer de se rapprocher du bord du lit avec l'espoir que la main de Miles ne tombe et qu'il finisse par se retourner.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui se produit : sa prise se resserre autour de son ventre et il la presse un peu plus contre lui. Ses gestes, jusque là maladroits et ensommeillés, sont désormais vifs et assurés, et il enfonce ses ongles dans le léger surplus adipeux de son ventre. Elle pousse un cri de surprise qui s'étrangle lorsqu'il se met à se frotter contre son cul comme un chien en rut.

« Mi-Miles », parvient-elle à dire tandis qu'elle regarde par-dessus son épaule.

L'expression détendue et apaisée qui se lisait plus tôt sur son visage a disparu – il est parfaitement réveillé à présent, il plisse les yeux et ses lèvres esquissent une grimace sinistre. « J'ai encore fait un cauchemar, la provoque-t-il lorsque leurs regards se croisent.

— Miles, arrête. » Elle manque totalement d'assurance en prononçant ces mots ; elle s'éclaircit la voix puis réessaie. « Ça suffit, Miles, tu n'as qu'à retourner dans ta chambre si tu comptes te comporter comme ça.

— Mais j'ai fait un cauchemar », répète-t-il en empruntant de nouveau la même voix tremblante et effrayée qui lui avait fait tant de peine à entendre. Il laisse alors échapper un rire cruel. « Tu ne veux pas me réconforter ? »

Sa main se glisse d'une seule traite à l'intérieur du pantalon de pyjama et de la culotte de Kate. La taille de ses mains lui paraît démesurée tandis qu'il se met à la palper et qu'un frisson la parcourt, bien malgré elle. Ses doigts incroyablement longs descendent encore davantage et écartent ses lèvres tandis que l'extrémité de l'un d'eux vient se presser contre l'entrée de son sexe.

« Miles », répète-t-elle, sur un ton sec qu'elle espère plus autoritaire. « Non. Arrête. Je ne veux pas.

— C'est justement ce qui rend ça amusant », grogne-t-il à son oreille avant de lui baisser d'un même geste son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Son autre main se faufile jusqu'à sa gorge et sa paume se presse contre celle-ci, la contraignant à rester immobile.

Et immobile, elle le reste tandis que la main qui se trouve entre ses cuisses poursuit son exploration. Il remonte jusqu'à caresser du pouce son clitoris et titille par le va-et-vient de son doigt le petit bouton. Elle n'éprouve pas la moindre excitation et tressaille en raison du manque de lubrification ; sous son regard horrifié, Miles retire bientôt sa main et se met à sucer deux de ses doigts avant de revenir à la charge.

Il presse deux doigts contre son clitoris, qu'il se met à masser d'un geste vif et ferme.

Kate pousse un cri mais il ne tarde pas à plonger deux doigts dans sa bouche. La pression qui s'exerçait sur sa gorge a disparu mais ses doigts touchent presque la partie postérieure de sa langue. Cette intrusion lui arrache un haut-le-cœur cependant qu'il se met à caresser son clitoris avec une énergie redoublée. Elle essaie de parler malgré les doigts qui l'étouffent mais chacune de ses réactions semble motiver Miles à se montrer plus vif et plus ferme dans ses gestes.

Elle n'en retire aucun plaisir, rien qu'elle puisse nommer ainsi en tout cas – rien qui lui rappelle ce qu'elle éprouve lorsqu'elle se caresse ou ce que lui faisait ressentir son dernier petit copain au moment des préliminaires –, mais elle sent malgré tout distinctement que son orgasme est sur le point d'atteindre son apogée. Des picotements de plaisir lui parcourent l'aine, et ce alors même que le dégoût que lui inspire sa situation lui retourne l'estomac. Il enfonce ses doigts encore plus avant dans sa bouche et lui arrache ainsi un nouveau haut-le-cœur, puis un autre, et encore un autre, et il continue jusqu'à ce que des larmes et de la morve ruissellent le long du visage de la jeune femme.

Kate s'aperçoit que ses hanches cherchent à précipiter la rencontre de son clitoris avec les doigts du jeune homme et elle aimerait pouvoir réprimer ce mouvement, mais elle est si proche de l'orgasme, et elle se demande si peut-être il s'arrêtera si elle jouit. Elle s'efforce de respirer par le nez et de garder sous contrôle tant ses hauts-le-cœur que les éclairs de plaisir qui parviennent à s'insinuer dans son esprit malgré le dégoût qu'elle éprouve.

« Allez, Kate », siffle Miles à son oreille tandis qu'il appuie avec suffisamment de force sur son clitoris pour lui faire mal.

Elle est parcourue de part à en part par un orgasme d'une frustrante fugacité. Les parois de son sexe se resserrent autour d'un membre absent, l'intérieur de ses cuisses est de plus en plus humide, et Miles continue de caresser son clitoris bien au-delà de ce qui serait suffisant pour que la stimulation ne devienne désagréable.

Il finit par retirer les deux doigts qu'il avait plongés à l'intérieur de sa bouche et elle prend aussitôt une profonde inspiration.

« Miles », commence-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. « Je t'en prie, arrête. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Tu me fais mal.

— Ah, mais c'est exactement ce que je veux au contraire », répond Miles.

Sa voix est étrange, plus rauque, plus gutturale, mais Kate n'a guère le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail : il lui baisse soudain culotte et pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles puis la force à relever et replier l'une de ses jambes. Dans cette position, elle se trouve offerte toute entière à sa personne et à son regard, et elle ne peut réprimer un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sent quelque chose d'humide et d'arrondi se presser contre l'entrée de son sexe.

« Miles, non », répète-t-elle. On dirait un disque rayé, une cassette audio dont la bande serait foutue, et qui répéterait la même chose, encore et encore et encore. « Je t'en prie », sanglote-t-elle alors qu'elle détourne la tête pour l'enfouir dans son oreiller. « Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. »

Miles reste muet tandis qu'il la pénètre. Malgré le manque de lubrification, malgré la résistance de son corps, il s'enfonce en elle d'un seul et unique coup. Elle sent ses bourses contre sa cuisse ; la honte et la douleur embrasent sa peau. Lentement il extrait son membre avant de la pénétrer de plus belle, un geste qu'il répète encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la sensation de frottement disparaisse, sans que Kate sache si cela est dû au liquide pré-éjaculatoire du jeune homme, à sa propre mouille ou bien – et cette perspective la fait se sentir encore plus mal – à son sang.

Il la baise lentement et avec plus de douceur que ce à quoi elle serait attendue. Elle en vient presque à se dire qu'elle peut endurer ça et y survivre, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller comme seul moyen de défense, mais Miles l'empoigne soudain par les cheveux et tire sa tête en arrière.

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, enveloppé par l'obscurité environnante, puis l'embrasse. Il lui fait mal au cou en la forçant à tourner ainsi la tête par-dessus son épaule afin que leurs lèvres se rencontrent, mais sa main exerce une prise implacable sur sa chevelure, ce qui l'immobilise tout à fait. Il gémit dans sa bouche et la contraint à avaler chacun des cris qu'il pousse de la même façon qu'il enfonce sa queue en elle contre son gré.

« Ah, Kate ! » gémit-t-il. Sa voix est toujours aussi étrange, mais chaque fois que Kate tente de l'étudier, il recommence à l'embrasser, ou assène une chiquenaude à son clitoris malmené. « Kate, Kate, Kate, grogne-t-il à chaque coup de rein.

— Miles », s'écrie-t-elle en retour tout en déglutissant juste après qu'il a rompu leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Elle inspire avec avidité et observe le jeune homme, dont les yeux sont révulsés et la bouche grande ouverte. Il la baise avec davantage de vivacité et de force à présent, un peu comme il l'avait fait plus tôt en s'acharnant sur son clitoris. Les joues du garçon ont une teinte écarlate, ses lèvres sont rouges, et Kate se demande si elle aussi a l'air pareillement débauchée.

« Miles », répète-t-elle, et elle remarque la façon dont les hanches du jeune homme tressautent. Il aime ça, il veut qu'elle prononce son nom. Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais il la prend de vitesse.

« N'essaie pas de me mentir, grommelle-t-il. N'essaie pas de faire celle qui prend du plaisir, comme si tu aimais que j'enfonce ma queue dans ta chatte. »

Kate ravale aussitôt ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. « J'allais simplement dire ton nom.

— Si ça ne risquait pas de réveiller Flora, je te le ferai hurler », éructe-t-il. Le lit tout entier est secoué par la violence des coups de rein qu'il lui assène, sans qu'il ne cherche à l'embrasser de nouveau – peut-être parce qu'il est sur le point de jouir. Cette pensée la pousse à lui répondre.

« Et je le ferais », avoue-t-elle dans un sanglot qu'elle n'exagère que très partiellement. « Je le hurlerais. »

Miles pousse un grognement. Leurs hanches s'entrechoquent et ce contact produit un son d'une bruyante obscénité, mais celui-ci se retrouve presque éclipsé par les mots que prononcent alors l'adolescent. « Vais te remplir la chatte, marmonne-t-il sans vraiment réfléchir. Te la remplir, jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus penser à autre chose qu'à moi.

— Miles », lâche-t-elle, tandis qu'une terreur nouvelle s'empare d'elle. « Je ne... Tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas faire ça, pas sans protection. » Au milieu de toute cette peur et de tout ce chaos, elle s'était à peine rendue compte du fait qu'il n'avait pas enfilé de préservatif, et c'était peut-être là la seule chose qui puisse encore le faire réagir. Elle tente de se débattre mais il resserre simplement son étreinte. « Miles, tu ne peux pas faire ça, s'écrie-t-elle de plus belle, suppliante.

— On va bien voir, pas vrai ? », susurre-t-il, la bouche contre sa joue, cependant qu'il donne un ultime coup de rein, plus puissant et plus profond, la remplissant de son foutre qui se met à gicler en elle.

Un frisson la parcourt, mais elle reste tétanisée par l'horreur de la situation. Il faut qu'elle se débatte, qu'elle le repousse, qu'elle s'enfuit, qu'elle fasse tout cela. Mais les mains du jeune homme lui paraissent démesurément grandes tandis qu'elles parcourent son corps avec avidité ; le corps tout entier de l'adolescent lui apparaît comme une masse gigantesque alors qu'il la force à se retourner sur le ventre, lui permettant enfin de reposer sa jambe devenue douloureuse. Il pèse sur elle de tout son poids et se déchaîne tandis qu'il recommence à la baiser, accompagné par les bruits visqueux produits par sa queue, dont le passage est facilité par son foutre.

Miles ne proteste pas lorsque Kate enfouit de nouveau son visage dans son oreiller, bien qu'il continue d'empoigner ses cheveux d'une main. Il tire de temps à autre sur ceux-ci, assez fort pour lui faire mal, mais jamais suffisamment pour la forcer à se redresser ou la contraindre à tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il repousse sa jambe sur le côté en se servant de ses genoux et se presse encore davantage contre elle, la baise avec une vigueur redoublée. Elle peine à respirer avec son visage pressé contre l'oreiller mais la douleur qui lui étreint les poumons lui offre une échappatoire bienvenue à sa situation.

Elle croit sentir un deuxième orgasme la traverser, submergée bien malgré elle par le frottement qu'exercent les draps sur son clitoris hypersensible et par le plaisir primaire d'être pénétrée. Kate gémit dans l'oreiller lorsque la légère contraction de ses muscles déclenchée par son orgasme précipite celui de Miles en retour.

Il ne ralentit à aucun moment, ne s'apaise nullement, tout juste s'extrait-il assez longtemps pour que Kate sente une giclée chaude de foutre recouvrir ses lèvres, puis il la pénètre de nouveau. Elle ignore d'où il tire une telle énergie ni pourquoi il refuse de lui accorder un moment de répit, mais elle se dit que cela n'a guère d'importance. Son corps n'est plus en mesure d'opposer une quelconque résistance : elle est tout simplement trop épuisée pour ça. Elle serre ses propres bras contre sa poitrine et essaie de trouver du réconfort au contact du pull qu'elle porte, mais les grognements et les gémissements de Miles l'empêchent de trouver un refuge durable dans un coin de son esprit.

Il jouit une troisième fois, enfoui tout au fond d'elle ; elle a l'impression qu'il lui pilonne le col de l'utérus, comme s'il était si profondément plongé en elle que sa queue remontait petit à petit jusqu'à sa gorge. Il finit, malgré tout, tandis qu'il ajoute quelques traînées de foutre à celles déjà présentes, par ralentir. Il reste en elle et sa queue ne débande pas, mais au moins a-t-il cessé de bouger.

Kate relève la tête, tremblante, et prend une longue inspiration pour essayer de se calmer. « Miles ?

— J'avais envie de profiter du spectacle », explique-t-il. En effet, ses yeux sont posés sur cet endroit où sa queue la pénètre, sur cet endroit où sa peau doit être rougie par l'acharnement ininterrompu dont elle a été la victime. Elle ressent une douleur dans l'aine lorsqu'il se retire et elle se mord la lèvre pour réprimer un geignement. Il s'assoit et elle regarde sa queue luisante, couverte de foutre et de mouille.

Miles se met à caresser sa queue, une fois, deux fois, produisant d'horribles bruits poisseux extrêmement sonores, avant de relâcher la prise qu'il exerçait sur ses cheveux. Il pose alors une main au niveau de la taille de la jeune femme, puis la laisse glisser jusqu'à son cul, dont il écarte l'une des fesses pour mettre au jour sa rondelle.

Une nouvelle vague de peur semblable à un tsunami submerge Kate et elle ouvre la bouche pour crier mais il est déjà en train de s'enfoncer en elle.

*

Kate se réveille en sursaut et manque de tomber en bas de son lit. Il y a une ombre près de la porte de sa chambre et elle se met à hurler, à reculer tant bien que mal sur le lit, et ce n'est que lorsque la silhouette s'avance vers elle qu'elle se rend compte qu'il s'agit simplement de Miles. Sa lampe de chevet est allumée, son livre est ouvert sur sa table de chevet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans ma chambre ? » lui demande-t-elle sèchement. _C'était un rêve_ , se dit-elle, _tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, il n'y avait rien de vrai_. « Je t'ai dit de toquer.

— Ta lampe était allumée, et je t'ai entendue parler. Je voulais vérifier que tout allait bien. » Miles s'avance encore d'un pas et la considère avec circonspection lorsque Kate a un mouvement de recul. « Tu gémissais. »

Kate sent ses joues s'embraser. « Ça suffit, Miles, retourne te coucher.

— Tu répétais mon nom », ajoute-t-il, plus bas, alors qu'il s'avance encore d'un pas.

_Non, je le criais, j'étais terrorisée._ « Ça  _suffit_ , Miles ! Sors de ma chambre. »

Il s'arrête et la regarde fixement. Pendant un moment, le sang de Kate se glace d'effroi à l'idée que son rêve ne devienne réalité. Mais Miles finit par reculer puis se tourne en direction de la porte entrouverte de sa chambre. Il s'arrête de nouveau alors qu'il a un pied dans le couloir.

« Fais de beaux rêves, Kate. » Il sort enfin, et la porte se referme dans un claquement  _sec_ mais retenu.

Kate se rallonge sans parvenir à se rendormir de toute la nuit, les yeux rivés sur la porte, s'attendant à chaque instant à voir celle-ci se rouvrir.

**Author's Note:**

> Note finale du traducteur, FrankBlack6 :  
> Petite précision quant au titre (et à sa non-traduction par mes soins) : j'ai choisi de de ne pas le traduire car il s'agit d'un extrait des paroles d'une chanson de Mitski intitulée "Cop Car", chanson qui fait partie de la bande originale de The Turning. Le titre me semble de toute façon relativement transparent et pourrait se traduire de façon littérale par l'expression « Comme un chien méchant ».


End file.
